FIG. 1 illustrates a gas turbine engine 3 which provides a stream 6 of hot exhaust gases. A temperature probe 9 is used to measure the temperature of the exhaust stream 6. Typically, the probe comprises three thermocouples (not specifically shown) positioned at points 9A, 9B, and 9C which measure temperatures at three different locations in the gas stream 6. The probes are supported by cantilevers 10 (later described more fully) extending from a base 12.
The environment to which the probes are subjected is highly abusive, particularly as to vibration. Applicants have found the lifetimes of the cantilevers can be unacceptably short because of vibration-induced cracking occurring at the junction between the cantilevers and the base 12.